


[Podfic of] Primae Noctis

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>The rest of the night of Isaac's first full moon.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Child Abuse tag is for Isaac's thought processes, not for anything done to him in this story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Primae Noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525356) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Beta and Cover by heardtheowl

Length: 25:35  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Primae%20Noctis.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Primae%20Noctis.m4b)


End file.
